Pokestardom
by BlueSparks206
Summary: Nate is an actor, on his pokemon journey with his sister, his friend and his mysterious manager.


Summary:Nate is an actor, on his pokemon journey with his sister, his friend and his mysterious manager

"Come on Growlithe!" i called my parter back to his pokeball, as I walked up to the hotel. We were just a few miles away from Nimbasa city and we had no problam with walking late at night but since people start to mysteriously disappearing at night. I walked through the door, and was a little surprised by the interior. The outside looked like a normal hotel, but the inside everything looked trashed, there were dirty magazine and overturned chairs everywhere. I made my move up to the counter and rang the bell 3 times. I stared at the old bony man, walk out the back room and up to the counter. What was really surprising was the black tattoos covering his face.

"Yeessss" the old man said. His voice echoed through the room. "Can I get a room?" I said pulling out my wallet. "Room 5" he said handing me the key and I paid him the money. As I walked towards the room, I felt a cold chill pass me. I looked back and saw the old man has dissapeared into the backroom. I walked to the room, and tossed my bag onto the bed. I sent out my Growlithe and I was about to feed him.

"AHHH!" I ran out my room and saw the head of the old man on the counter. I looked around the lobby finally I saw the source of the scream. It was a young girl about my age, 3 bloody old body slowly walking towards her.

"Growlithe use Flame Burst!" I called out. Flames start to form around his mouth and once he shot it out to the middle body, the flame bursted and blasted the other two away. I ran up to her and checked on her. "Are you okay?" I asked her, while checking back to see the bodies getting back up.

"I'm fine." She said. "Good we gotta get out of here!" I said grabbing her arm and running towards the door. My Growlithe used Flame Burst to keep the bodies at bay. As we made our way to the door. I kicked it open and we escaped the creepy horrors of the hotel.

Or so we thought. Outside was nothing but a thick black haze. "Growlithe Flamethrower!" His flame shot through the haze but it still didn't dispersed.

"Grahh!" I looked back and saw the bodies getting back up. "Better to run than stay and get caught right?" The girl nodded. We both ran with the unknown right behind us. My Growlithe running up ahead to keep an eye out for any danger. The girl wasn't paying any attention and tripped over a hole and twisted her ankle. I stopped and looked at her and she looked really hurt.

"Cut!" The director yelled out as I tried to help the girl up. I saw a few medics running towards us with a strecher. I help the put her on.

"Get better, Kim" I said as she winced in pain. "Oh haha, you just to get me out of the movie so you can work with Elesa" she teased. The medics took her away to the clinic to get her ankle checked out fast.

"I'll be in my trailer if you need me!" I called out to the stage crew. The crew were busy removing the fire proof costume and taking care of the actor Growlithe. I walked off to the direction of my trailer. My manager, Kenny was standing in front of my trailer. Kenny is a white haired 30 year old, ex-pokemon trainer and the most patient man ever. He would alway dig through all my fan mails and find the ones from my family, friends and sometimes gym leaders. And today he had just that.

"Nate, my good friend how are you today?" He said presenting the small stack of letter towards me, and I placed them in my pocket. "I'm doing fine but Kim twisted her ankle, can you please sent some flowers to her for me?" "Yes, sir. Anything else?" "No. im fine now." He nodded and left. And I entered my trailer.

My trailer was pretty small. It had a mirror for makeup (yes us male actors wear makeup to cover up our scars, not that I have any) my closet full of clothes and a small refrigerator. And the small refrigerator was my destination. I pull out a can of soda and sat down on a chair.

I pulled out the 4 letters I had received. The first one was from Roxie the gym leader from Virbank saying how she loves my movies and with she could play in one of my movie someday. The other letter was from my friend Hugh saying he finally hatched his Snivy he planed on challenging the new gym in town. I was quite surprise that my hometown finally gotten a gym. And the last letter was from my mother. She was telling me that my sister Rosa was leaving on a pokemon journey with Hugh. She told me that I should come back home and start a pokemon journey with Rosa and Hugh.

I was 17 after all, kids in the Unova region start their pokemon journey at 15. The reason I didn't become a trainer was because I had a life as an actor and I was happy. I never used a real pokeball before except for the stage balls we use for pokemon actors.

I wondered about the pro and cons of becoming a trainer. Pros: I may become more famous. Pros: I can learn how to become a trainer. Cons: To many fans may wanna battle me and I may disapoint them if I lose. Pro: I can keep an eye out on my little sister. Con: She maybe out with Hugh all alone. I kept thinking over and over. I decide to go down to Aspertia City and become a trainer.

Next day

" Deoh, I plan on taking a break from acting and become a trainer." I said standing in front of the man behind his desk. I gulped and stood nervously in front of him as he got up from his desk. He place a hand on my shoulder. "Mag-NIFI-cent!" He shouted and started to dance around his office. "Um..." I was bewildered by this I thought he would have been angry.

When he stopped dancing he stood seriously in front of me "I have an idea!" He then jumped behind his desk and press the intercom, calling someone up. "Um, Deoh, what are yo-" I stopped speaking when someone walked in the door, behind him was a Magnetmite. The Magnetmite was the same Magnetmite that records our movies.

"Nate, here is my proposition!" Deoh said. "This Magetmite will follow you around and record your journey! Oh such an ama-ZiNG idea don't you think so Nate?" "Well I-" "Great! Well go now you want to start your journey soon don't you?" And he pushed me out the office with Magnetmite. I guess it will be fun to have my journey recorded.

I looked at Magnetmite. I didn't know how to talk to a pokemon very much, this was turning akward already. Just then the man walked out "Ah, good your still here. I forgot to mention this little guy likes to be alone and won't respond to alot. Now be good R-9!" And he left after petting R-9.

I walked out of the office building. And ran into Kenny, he wasn't wearing his regular grey suit. He was wearing a dark red trench coat and black boots, dark shades covering his blue eye. And his clean white hair was messy. "I heard your going to become a trainer so I thought I may as well join you." I nodded and we made or way to the entrance of the studio.

The black limo sat at the entrance and the driver approached us. "Good day sirs, Deoh had arranged me to drive you to your destination." "Thank you. We would like to go to Aspertia City" I said. The driver open the door for us and we got ourselves seated. R-9 floated in front of us. It was strange but it felt like he wasn't there at all. I haven't rode in a limo, or any kind of vehicle for 6 months so I felt a little motion sickness when the car started moving.

"So what kind of pokemons do you have?" I asked Kenny. "Just a Sewaddle" He casually said. "Just a Sewaddle?" I was shocked "I thought you would have a Gigalith or Conkeldurr. Something powerful." "I had powerful pokemons when I was younger but I left them with someone when I retired and I just kept my Leavanny. She then had an egg, she died when she layed her egg and that egg became my... new partner. Does that explained a few things?" "Yeah." "I can tell you have more questions about my past but those answers wil come in time."

I looked out the window of the limo. It was close to night time. I decided to get some sleep, and my brain agreed with me as I fell asleep. My journey to become a trainer has finally started.


End file.
